Old Truths
by KappasRule
Summary: My first story. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Allen gets a mission with his typical group of Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. The mission leads to one of the towns Allen grew up in. And the town still remembers him. Will his friends learn more about him? Are they going to find the innocence there or was there none to begin with? Reviews are appreciated. Should I continue this story?
1. Chapter 1

**Old Truths**

Chapter 1:

"…ker…lker…Walker, wake up!" yelled Howard Link, watchdog of Allen Walker. A pillow hits the slumbering teen, causing him to bolt upright. No longer hidden under the blankets, you could see him more clearly. Shocking white-hair framed a face toughened by battle, yet still holding a certain angel like quality to it. A red pentagram rested above silver eyes, a line trailing down over his eye where another line crossed it.

Yawning, Allen Walker, the teen that was so rudely awakened, rubbed his eyes with his left arm. An arm, that I might add, that has a rather odd appearance just like the red scar on his face. The arm was pitch-black, with a scaly appearance. The only other color on his arm besides black was green, coming from a strange cross embedded in the back of his hand.

"What's wrong Link?" Allen asked groggily, while looking at his roommate *ahem* stalker *ahem*. Link, a man easily identified by the two-dots on his forehead (that earned him the name two-dots from Lavi), waited until he was sure he had the teens attention before answering.

"You have a mission Walker. You need to be at Komui's office in about ten minutes." Allen hurriedly got dressed and was sprinting down the corridors to Komui's office. Or at least he thought he was. It took him about eight minutes to finally get there. By then he only had seconds to spare before he would be late. But, of course, the person he came to talk to was fast asleep on his desk, uncompleted work providing a pillow for him. Sighing, Allen bent down and said the dreaded words.

"Komui, Lenalee's getting married." In seconds, Komui was awake and sobbing, looking around for his precious sister. Eventually calming Komui down enough to reassure him that no, Lenalee was not getting married any time soon, he hoped to finally hear the details of his mission.

"Allen, you and some other exorcists are going to go on a mission to retrieve innocence."

"That seems simple enough though I have a feeling that that's not all there is to it, right Komui?"

"Yep. The area the innocence appears to be located in is set in the city suburbs, where a powerful gang is control of the area. It also seems that they have control of a lot of the city as well. So we need you and the exorcist going with you to go undercover and gain their trust before grabbing the innocence and leaving."

"Wait, you keep mentioning other exorcists going with me. Who's going with me and why aren't they here for the briefing, Komui?" Allen questioned, slightly suspicious as to why Komui seemed to be very vague with the instructions.

"Ah… I forgot. You are going to go with Lavi, Kanda, and my sweet, precious, darling Lenalee. As to why they aren't here, it slipped from my mind to tell them." Komui responded cheerfully, totally ignoring Allen and Link's incredulous expressions.

"You should go back upstairs and start to get ready. I'll call you down in a couple more hours to go over the mission a bit more with everyone else."

"Okay Komui." Allen nodded as well and started to walk out of the room. Stopping just before he stepped outside he thought of two more questions to ask before leaving.

"Hey, Komui, you never said what the city name was, or what we were going undercover as. Would you mind telling me?"

"Of course not Allen. You're going to develop a fake personality as a toughened street rat as your undercover identity. The name and way you choose to act is up to you to decide. As for the city I believed it is named Windsor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: …Wow… I was expecting for my story to get that many views/follows/favorites/reviews… I am truly honored that you decided to read and still are reading this story.**

**My thanks to the people who followed me:**

3789976 Andune Carnesir Booklover2526 Cana99 Catcrazzed Keky-Keky NamikazeMia Neko249 Owlwho2 Pharaohyamifan VKLOREO23 Wonderingmoon hexdragonqueen LadyDrago88 and iluvmanga2000

**Also to the people who favorited my story:**

Neko249 VKLOREO23 cheater boy - A hexdragonqueen KnB fan LadyDrago88 sugachibi and iluvmanga2000

**As well as the people who reviewed my story:**

Cana99 cheater boy - A hexdragonqueen ryeonixg and iluvmanga2000

**Last but not least I thank the people who read my story. I hope I can get you all to enjoy the rest of my story!**

**Also a side note: Windsor is a real town but anything I mention about it in the story will probably be wrong since I'm not going to actually look up specific detail about it.**

**I forgot last chapter but: **_**I do not own any of the D. Gray-Man characters or anything that is in someway related to the anime/manga.**_

_flashbacks_

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Chapter 2:**

Allen's P.O.V.:

'Windsor, huh… It's been a long time since I last went there… Maybe ten years? No, maybe actually eight years? Well, who cares how long its been. I wonder if they still remember me.' Walking down the corridors I keep thinking back to what Komui last said.

"_Of course not Allen. You're going to develop a fake personality as a toughened street rat as your undercover identity. The name and way you choose to act is up to you to decide. As for the city I believed it is named Windsor."_

'If I go on this mission, I can act the same as I used to. Maybe I can even have the same appearance but a little older. Master Cross did teach me that spell to alter my appearance for long periods of time. If I remember correctly, it lasts for as long as I want it to…'

"Walker, are you thinking about the mission? Honestly, he should he remember things better. I mean really, remembering only to tell one person about the mission even though others are going on it. I sometimes wonder how on earth he got the job as supervisor for the European branch! He doesn't even do his work!" I listen to Link rant, laughing over the way he complains about Komui. Yet, sometimes, I also wonder how the heck he got the job.

"Link, on this mission if I act completely different than I normally do, will I get in trouble with central?" Link quieted down his complaining for a little while to consider the question.

"I believe it would be okay. The mission itself requires you to act differently so you can blend in." He replied, his voice thoughtful.

"Okay, good. Is it okay if I alter my appearance too? I stand out too much, and it seemed that on this mission we are supposed to be discreet. It wouldn't even take long. Master actually taught me one thing himself during my training, and it was a spell to alter my appearance." Even I was shocked as I realized that Master Cross actually taught me something. Technically, he was not exactly sober, so I doubt that he even knows he taught me something.

"Hmmm… It should be okay to alter your appearance, but you should have told me you knew a spell to alter your appearance. That would make going on missions for everyone so much easier!"

"Sorry, sorry. It sort of slipped my mind." I sheepishly rub the back of my neck while listening to Link lecture me.

"Jeez, you're as bad as the supervisor… Well, at least you don't make a bunch of robots that always malfunction, and name them all Sir Komlin. Is there anything else about the spell I should know?" Raising his eyebrow Link asked me. 'It's not my fault! Cross only mentioned it once and at the time it was really hard to understand him! Of course I would forget it! If you saw him at that time you would to!' I rant to Link in my head.

"I believe that you can use it to only take one other form. Meaning that what you change into the first time will be what you change into each time after you use the spell. Also, I believe that it's permanent until you will yourself back into your appearance. I'm not really sure, I never used the spell before."

"You're telling me that you want to use a spell, that you never used before and don't know the side-effects of, to alter your appearance for the mission. Now what could possibly go wrong with that?" Link responded sarcastically. 'He really has loosened up since he was assigned as my watchdog.'

"Well, we have another mission briefing later with everyone else. I could use the spell now and act using the persona I'll take during the mission. It would be a test to see if I could fool people, and, since they know me best, if they can't tell I'm Allen within ten minutes I pass."

"You seem awfully sure that you can fool them." Link eyed me skeptically.

"Haha. I know I can fool them." Flames started to surround me as horns sprouted from the top of my head. I started laughing darkly, scaring off all the finders in the hall. Link, however, seemed unaffected, since he had grown used to the appearances of "black Allen."

"I'm not so sure about that. You have a junior bookman who is trained to see and record every minute detail, an angry samurai with incredibly sharp eyes and seems to sense aura's, a girl that is incredibly perceptive of people's emotions, and a mad scientist, all in the room with you and you say they won't be able to who you are?"

"How about this Link. If one of them recognizes me, by themselves with no help from either of us, then I will never again complain about you stalking me. But, if none of them recognize me, you have to pay of a year's worth of debts that Master Cross left me. Deal? Unless you're scared you'll lose?"

"Deal. I know I will win." Link fell into my trap. There is no way in the world that I will ever lose a bet with so much at stake. Smirking, I turn around and walk into my room. Or at least I thought it was my room. Less than five seconds later I walked back out and went to the room next to it. This one is definitely my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yes, people actually enjoy my story! (I wonder why?) Anyways, I'm sorry that my chapters are really short. I can only go for so long each day making up random things in my story. Thing is, this story isn't planned at all! So I would love it if you can give me ideas. But I will say right now, there isn't a guarantee that I'm going to use them! Thanks for reading my story! Also, while typing this up, I realized that I suck at making Allen have the accent that I think he would have. So if his way of speaking changes in the story, it means I gave up on the accent and hope you can just invent it in your heads. So, sorry about that!**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following my story! (Sorry that I don't put names. I always go on and off on a chapter so by the time I'm done there are more people!)**

'thoughts'

"talking"

Chapter 3:

Link couldn't believe his eyes when Allen stepped back into the hallway after spending ten minutes in his room. Surely, this couldn't be the same teen that walked in there a while ago. 'I knew his appearance was supposed to change, but I didn't expect this big of a change.'

No longer did Allen have bright white hair, glowing silver eyes, a horrible red scar on his face, a black left arm, and pale skin. No, now he had reddish-brown hair, stormy grey eyes, a scuffed up face, a red, veiny left arm, and slightly tan skin, so dirty and covered in bruises that you couldn't tell if his natural skin color was tan. He even seemed to have found old, tattered clothes to complete the street-rat look.

But it wasn't his appearance that was his biggest change, it was the aura that surrounded him. Before, his aura seemed to ooze calm, love, care, understanding, and basically anything nice. It was like you could always talk to him and he would always try to help you. Now, his aura practically screamed 'Get close to me and you won't live another minute!'

'Maybe I shouldn't have taken this bet. I wonder if it's too late to back out now.' Link pondered to himself.

"Told yah that yah shouldn't a' taken the bet." Allen said smugly, shocking Link even more. 'Seriously, how is he this good?! He even got an accent that yelled 'I live on the streets so don't mess with me.' My last chance is that Lavi can recognize him (since he is the bookman apprentice.).'

"Where did you get those ratty old clothes?" Rather than asking any questions that could lead to more confusion, such as where he got the accent, Link asked a, hopefully, easy to answer question.

"Oh, that?" Allen looked down as if just noticing what he was wearing. "Its part a a' the spell. All I had to do was will it to alter like meh appearance. 'Neath the spell, I look just as fancy as I used to." Allen said in reply.

"Well… it's about time we get down to Komui's office for the, hopefully, more in depth explanation of the mission. Also, the others are going to question who you are, so you should come up with something to say to them."

"Don't worry Two-dots, I 'ave all a' it planned out. Yah just have ta agree wit' some a' the things I say. Easy 'kay?" Although upset about that nickname being said, Link nodded to agree. "Well then, time ta go!" Allen headed off, once more in the completely wrong direction.

After about twenty minutes wandering the order, Allen finally arrived at Komui's office. Yet, he stopped right before going inside.

"Remember, not a word as to who I am. Let 'em work it out on their lonesome. If they ask who I am, I'll give 'em a fake name. Got it?" The last words said slightly threatening. Link once more nodded. Allen turned around, and threw the doors open, officially starting the bet.

Lavi's P.O.V.:

I spun around when the doors slammed open, revealing a stranger in the doorway. The kid looked around sixteen or seventeen, yet seemed so world-weary that he could've been older. The boy seemed to exude danger. But, being who I was, I could see that it was a defense to hide sadness, pain, and loneliness. Komui decided to speak up after recovering from shock of the doors flying open.

"Who are you?"

"Meh name's Red." The mysterious teen responded in a harsh voice. 'He doesn't seem to trust anyone. Gives short responses. Probably likes to infuriate people so that they can't think things through.' My bookman mind began analyzing the boy like he was a new species of animal, wanting to learn everything before interacting with it.

"Well then, Red, why are you here?" Komui continued questioning the boy.

"I was sent by some group, think they called 'emselves Central, to be a guide 'or a trip to a city called Windsor." I was shocked. That was the mission we came to discuss. Everyone had arrived except for Beansprout, but Komui explained that Allen might come later since he already knew most of the facts. 'Thinking of Komui, did he know about this guide?' I looked at the supervisor to see he was as shocked as we were about this new guy.

"Che, why should I believe a thug like you. You'll probably run as soon as central pays you." Kanda said disbelievingly.

"Well she-man, yer stupid agency said they'd only pay meh if I 'elp yah with this mission." Seconds after he finished speaking, Red jumped back just in time to avoid being decapitated.

"Take that back." Kanda growled out menacingly. However, Red didn't even look up from the inspection he was giving his nails.

"Take back what, she-man? Or would ya rather I called ya feminine-face?" This Red has guts, I have to say. By now, even I would be running away. But before Kanda could try to kill Red, Lenalee stepped in to Save Red's life.

"Kanda stop it," she ordered, "and Red, you shouldn't be so rude. If we are going to work together on this mission, I want to be able to know that you two won't kill each other. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'm." Red replied sarcastically. By now it has been about five minutes since Red entered the room. I decided that it was time for me to step in.

"Aww, Red, you shouldn't be so sarcastic with a lady. Who knows what will happen if that keeps up." I had noticed Komui about to go into his sister-complex mode and frankly I don't want another Sir Komlin running around and creating havoc. That was my job.

"Well One-eye, maybe yah should keep yah distance. Wouldn't want yah ta get injured before a mission, do we?" I shivered at his unspoken threat, and began to back away from my spot right next to him. 'This guy is scarier than Kanda or Komui (in his sister-complex mood.). But he seems sort of familiar. Wait, did he call me One-Eye. That is just plain mean.' I started fuming.

"Why did you call me One-Eye? And Kanda She-Man? You haven't called any of us by name, why is that?"

"I wonder why? Maybe it's 'cause none a' yah told meh yer name's? All yah did when I came in is ask questions." Silence was the only thing heard after he replied. 'That explains a lot. Man I'm dumb.'

"Well then Red, my name is the super amazing, awesome, cool Lavi. The girl over there, her name is Lena-lady. The guy with girly long-hair is Yuu-chan. The guy in white is the insane, sister-complex supervisor of the European branch of the Black Order, Komui." By then end of his introductions, Lavi was running away from an angry, sword-wielding samurai.

"Stop calling me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled while swinging his sword. But fate decided to let the rabbit live. The sword embedded in the wall two centimeters away from his head, showing that Fate's decision was at the last moment.

"So let meh get this right. The one with the red-hair is the crazy, baka Usagi. The only girl is Lena-lady. She-man over there is Yuu-chan. And last, the guy in white is the insane, sister-complex supervisor, Komui. Correct?"

Allen's P.O.V.:

I stare at them as they start to yell and try to explain their real names. Looking up, I see that the clock shows about thirty more seconds until I win the bet. 'If they just looked around, they may have figured out who I am. I mean, seriously. I'm always followed by Link, never even out of his sight. And there he is, watching everything happen. Oh, look ten more seconds.'

Silence filled the room and I looked over at them to figure out why. Lavi looked like he just realized something. Eight seconds left.

"Your name isn't Red, is it?" Lavi asked. Five more seconds. 'Lavi take a little longer to say it, please!' Thankfully, he took a pause, then continued on.

"You're actually-" He started. No more time left.

"Yes!" My fist shot up into the air. "Hahaha. I won the bet Link! Now you have to pay of a year's worth of Master's debts." Link came out of the corner he was hiding in so that he could glare at everyone.

"Lavi, why did you have to pause? Even better question, why couldn't you figure out sooner? I mean seriously, if Central wanted to send another person on this mission they would have called it in. And, you even knew that Allen was supposed to go on the mission, but you didn't find it at all suspicious that he didn't show up even after thirty minutes since the start of the briefing. You're all so dumb!" Link started to lecture everyone.

Realization that the child, Red, was actually Allen Walker, took a while for them to absorb. And through it all, Allen kept laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Before I say anything else I must say something really important. ****I need ideas for my story otherwise I won't be able to continue it past this chapter!**** I barely even came up with this chapter. Also, since I keep forgetting, **_**I don't own any of the D. gray-Man characters, places, and cities. **_**Sorry that it took me so long to update! Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following my story! I really appreciate it! **

**Onward to probably the worst chapter yet!**

'**thoughts'**

"**talking"**

Chapter 4:

Allen's P.O.V.:

After about ten minutes of laughing, Allen had calmed down enough to try to answer questions. Of course he didn't though. 'I mean seriously, my best friends at the black order, people I had fought alongside, argued with, and had fun with, couldn't figure out who I was. I should probably feel insulted, but their expressions were too hilarious. Especially when Link started "lecturing" them. All he wanted to do was whine about it.'

"Hey, Beansprout!" Lavi tried to get my attention, only succeeding since he said the dreaded nickname.

"My name's Allen, baka Usagi!"

"Hey he's speaking normally again! Anyways, care to explain why you look and act so differently? And why Link is freaking out over a bet instead of your personality change?" I deadpanned.

"It's for the mission," both Link and I say in response.

"The bet or the appearance and personality change?" Lavi asked cluelessly.

"That's a good question. Not. The appearance and personality change are part of the mission dumbass! The bet was for fun and because Link didn't believe I could fool anyone." I swell up with pride. 'Haha, I acted so well, no one could tell who I am! I am going to nail this mission!'

"Speaking of missions, Komui what are the rest of the details for the mission? You were pretty vague when we came in earlier." Link asked.

"Earlier? What do you mean earlier?" Lenalee questioned, not really sure if she wanted to know more about her brother's crazy antics.

"Your idiot brother called me in this morning, saying that I had a mission. When I got here, he told me that I was going on a mission with all of you, but he forgot to call you into the office to hear the details and when explaining, he didn't include much." Allen explained simply.

"Really Brother? You know what, that doesn't even surprise me anymore."

"Lenalee that crushes me. Now I must find a way to surprise my dear, sweet Lenalee!" Komui jumped up from is chair. Before Komui could disappear, Allen put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh, but Komui, weren't you going to explain the mission?" Allen smiled creepily causing Komui to quickly sit down in fear. "Much better. Explain everything so we can be on our merry way. Okay?!" The threat was hidden in his words, but Komui still trembled because of it.

"Oh, yes. Silly me, nearly forgot." Fumbling around on his desk, Komui finally was able to pull out the mission folders for everyone. After handing the files out, Komui began to explain.

"All of you're going on a mission to a place called Windsor. However, you are going undercover as street-rats so no one gets suspicious. The innocence is located in the suburbs of the city, which is controlled by a powerful gang. Said gang even controls most of the city. So the disguises are just for safety reasons against everyone in town. This is what I told Allen and Link earlier. So I'm guessing Allen already knows what he's doing for his fake identity?"

"A' 'course Komui." Allen went back to talking the way he was before just to see if he got a reaction from anyone. 'There, a tiny movement. Looks like I surprised Lenalee. Her eyes are much bigger than before. Hey, Kanda's eyebrow is twitching. Probably made him mad. Ohhh, Lavi's eye's narrowed. He's curious. Link raised his eyebrow as if to say "really Walker, really?" Sorry Link, I just had to. Komui's just smiling. Probably happy I can pull it off.'

"Allen would you like to give pointers to everyone to act like you currently are?"

"Sure. It's extremely simple. Act just like Yuu-chan." I jerked my thumb at said person before ducking. Predictably, Mugen had been impaled right where my head had been.

"Don't call me that, Beansprout!"

"My name's Allen! The only reason I said it was to give a proper example of how they should act. Mean, sarcastic, rude, seemingly bored yet alert, and ready to strike if someone says something wrong is the best way to act." I went into more detail while everyone but Kanda and Link nodded at my points.

"So, Komui, do you know the name of the gang, if they have similar clothes to help identify them, the name and appearance of the higher-ranked in the gang, and their main headquarters?" Lavi asked.

"I don't believe they have similar clothes in their gang but I can't know for sure. The gang is called Red Souls. Don't ask me why they chose that because I have no idea. Anyways, we believe they have five higher ups, though one has never been seen before, so you should be careful with who you trust. The first known leader is Carlisle, no last name. He's around six feet tall, lean, blond hair, and has brown eyes. He has a scar that goes all the way up his right arm."

'Carlisle, that's a name that I haven't heard in a while. Funny thing how he has the same appearance as a different Carlisle that I know. He even has that scar… Wait, the scar…'

"The next is a girl named Blossom. She is around five foot five, has curly, red hair, and green eyes. Apparently, she was named by the unknown leader. Another way to identify her is that she always has a flower in her hair." Komui continued to describe the people. '…This is insane. If they are the same people, then I am in huge trouble…'

"The third is a boy named Jacob. He is about six foot five, is lean, has brown hair, and he has blue eyes. At the base of his neck is a tattoo of an owl." Everyone looked puzzled at the type of tattoo, but I knew better. 'Yep, I'm screwed. One-hundred percent, royally, horribly screwed. Just have to hope they won't kill me on-site. That would be bad for the mission.'

"The last is a girl named Nathalie. She is short, around five feet tall, has waist length black hair, and has two different colored eyes, one green the other brown." Komui finished explaining. 'Maybe I should tell them more about these people. After all, I know a lot about them…Nah, I'll let them figure it out. Besides, what you don't know won't kill you… Right?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! First off I want to thank all the wonderful people who gave me ideas to use in the chapter! If you see something that vaguely resembles the ideas you gave me, then it was probably your idea! Anyways, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing me, it makes me feel special. I also want to apologize for something I've noticed whenever I type. I am sorry I give you short chapters, its just that I get bored if I make them too long. I'm also sorry that I always give you cliffhangers. I, apparently, am obsessed with them. That's it… Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, and cities.**

"**talking"**

'**thoughts'**

Chapter 5:

Lavi P.O.V.:

After hearing more about the mission, we all went our separate ways to pack for the mission. 'This will be just like some of the identities I had with the panda. I think this mission is going to be hardest for Lenalee. She's too trusting. Besides Allen's a good actor and Kanda is suspicious of everyone.'

We arrived at the train station, and, as usual, were late. 'Got to say, this is becoming a really odd habit. I mean seriously, how many people jump off a bridge, land on top of a train, and climb in, only to scare the conductor's to death?'

Settled in our comfy, first class coach it took only moments before the Beansprout fell asleep. I of course, waited a couple minutes, before bringing up something I noticed about the white-haired exorcist.

"Have you guys noticed the differences in Allen lately?" I mainly direct this to Link, considering that the man observes *ahem*stalks*ahem* the kid. Everyone became alert at the question, then thought over it for a few seconds. To my surprise, it was Kanda who answered.

"Che, the Beansprout is acting different. He's no longer the annoying, fake gentlemen he was when he joined the order." Kanda answered my question gruffly. I nodded for that was what had begun bothering me.

"But why is he acting different? Is the stress getting to him? Or the battles?" Lenalee asked obliviously.

"No, Lenalee. I think he's beginning to trust us. He's getting more relaxed so his mask is falling." I had begun thinking out loud. 'Thinking out loud? And you call yourself a bookman' I began to chide myself. 'Not a bookman. A junior bookman.' I started to argue back to my conscious. 'And the difference is what exactly?' I was about to go in a long, in-depth explanation of how a bookman is different than a bookman junior when someone cleared their throat.

I look up and see them all looking at me expectantly. I started to blush and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Umm… Please repeat the question."

"I said, what do you mean 'his mask is falling'?" Lenalee said annoyed.

"I guess you could say that we never have never met the 'real' Allen. Just a fake personality that he uses as a defense. The closest we got to finding out what the 'real' Allen is like is probably when he acted as Red, or when 'black' Allen appears."

"Why do you think that Lavi?" Link asked.

"Well if you think about it, Allen is a really private person. We know next to nothing about his past except that he was cursed by his foster father, Mana, when he turned him into an akuma. Then we know he trained for several years under General Cross before coming to the Black Order. That's all. Don't you find that odd?"

"Now that I think about it, that's really weird. He knows more about our pasts then we know about his! However, that's not enough evidence to show he isn't like who we thought he is. What else is there?" Lenalee responded grudgingly.

"Well, whenever he's in pain, or depressed, or anything really, he smiles and assures us he's fine before putting attention on someone else. So that could show that he hides things from us."

"Che, he also seems to like to be alone. Before Link showed up, the Beansprout sometimes walked down the corridors. He seemed more relaxed than he ever is when he's with anyone else." Kanda added into the conversation.

"If what you guys are saying is true, then we can probably learn more about Walker on this trip, since he is going to act as Red." Link proposed the idea to us. I nod. 'Besides, Panda would kill me if I don't learn anything useful.

'The mission for innocence has semi-officially become a mission to find out more about our mysterious Beansprout. We won't have any problems dealing at what is thrown at us. Anyways, it's not like his past is dangerous enough to actually kill us… Right?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followings that you did to my story. It's greatly appreciated. Sorry it took so long! This chapter will be a little different than the rest of my chapters. Everything except the beginning and end is a flashback, so don't get confused. Odd side note, I absolutely adore Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter, and Legend of Zelda so if you see some names in there from those, it was because I was in an odd mood. Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places._

_Present time_

Flashback

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 6

Lavi's P.O.V.:

_I take back anything I said, thought, or acted like before. His past is definitely dangerous enough to kill us. Also seems cruel enough to torture us for a while before finally killing us. How do I know? Because while we were looking for clues to Allen's past, it decided to attack and kidnap us. How did it manage to kidnap a bunch of powerful exorcists, a bookman, and a crow you may ask? I have no idea and I was there for the whole thing._

Flashback:

'Our train had just let us off at Windsor, when I realized we didn't exactly have a plan to find the innocence. So I, being the brilliant person I am, don't tell them that until we get lost in the city. Isn't that just great? So now, everyone's glaring at me while Link is saying something like, "I have an amazing recipe for rabbit soup. Would anyone want some?" That wasn't totally creepy at all, especially considering the nick name my friends gave me…'

"Why didn't yeh tell us this earlier Fred?" Red, otherwise known as Allen, asked. 'Fred is my top secret, super special name for this mission. Beansprout chose it for me saying something about how I'm like this character in some book he once read. Anyways the Beansprout was really helpful when it came to disguising us.'

I now had extremely tattered clothes, a cloth tied up to cover my eye, dyed blond hair, and a contact lenses to make my eyes seem blue. Lenalee's hair was cut again so it was as short as it was in the arc, she wore green eye contacts, and has decided to be mute during this mission since she can't speak like a street rat. Yuu-chan's hair was somehow cut. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. That's the only change he had to do since he was "tough enough already." Link's hair is now brown and his two-dots have somehow disappeared.

Beansprout gave us names to go with our new identities. He was going as Red, like before. I was Fred, because he wanted me to. Kanda was going to be called Aster, which no one understands how he got that. Lenalee was Ginny, and Link became Ganondorf. Apparently that's a character from a game Red once heard of.

"Earth to Fred, yeh in there idiot?" Red once again grabbed my attention.

"Heheh. Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinkin' is all." Aren't my acting skills just superb? "Anyways, I was just wonderin' how long it'd take for yeh all to realize it."

"And yeh waited until after we're completely lost? I think you're messed up in the head Rabbit." Kanda, I mean Aster, seems to have also gotten down the accent.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Che, as if I care, stupid Rabbit."

"Let's just talk about the mission, Okay?!" Link/Ganondorf yelled at us.

"Since we don't know what to expect, we should stick together. Or at least stay in separate groups a block away from each other." Red offered up. Well more like commanded, but who cares?

"I vote for the second option. Ginny, Aster, and I will be following behind you two okay?" I offered up. Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed Ginny and Aster and drastically slowed our pace. Red kept walking on acting as if he didn't know me at all.

Not long after I forcefully divided our groups, I heard the conversations of the townsfolk. At first I couldn't clearly make it out, and when it finally got loud enough, I only got snippets of their gossip. I thought it was about the innocence or weird occurrences, maybe even about that game. I never would have guessed that it was about one of us until one clear sentence.

" Is that.."

"Yep, he's back."

"…need to lock down…"

"…probably should warn them…"

"The demon child…" This one had definitely spiked my interest. 'Who would they consider that? Must be someone really evil.'

"Thought we killed him."

"Not welcome…"

"Get your gun..."

"Boy needs to run…" I finally found out who they were talking about.

"Red's back! May God have mercy on all of us!" Immediately I started to sprint. 'I need to find Red and Ganondorf before anything bad happens to them.' Looking around frantically, I see Ganondorf from the corner of my eye. 'Thank God! Wherever he was, Red was. Something seems wrong with him though? Like he lost something? Or someone…'

"Have you seen Red?! I looked to the side and when I looked back he was gone!" Link was in full-blown panic.

"No! This is really bad! Those villagers were talking about him and I think he's in trouble! We need to hurry and find him before something happens to him! From what I can tell they all hate Red!" I started to freak out. Right before I could continue, a voice interrupted me.

"Yer friends with old Red? Well, yeh wouldn't happen to know where he went, would ya? I mean it's rude of him to come all this way and not greet his old friends." The voice was smooth and belonged to a beautiful girl that was surrounded by three others. I realized this spelled out a whole lot of trouble. They represented the four specific people that we were supposed to be wary of. The leaders of the gang, Red souls.

"What's it to ya if we were? Yeh can obviously see he ain't with us. And if yeh heard the earlier conversation, yeh would know that we have no idea where he went." Aster replied sharply.

"From what I heard, ya worry 'bout him. So if yeh worry about him, maybe he worries about yeh. And if yeh disappeared for a while, he'd come looking for ya. Then we'll have a nice old meet and greet, right boys?" The other girl leader said sinisterly. It gave me goose bumps just listening to it.

Apparently "right boys?" is a signal to attack, for next thing I knew, I was trying to defend myself against ten other people. You must be thinking "but Lavi, you fight Akuma's all the time. A few measly humans shouldn't be too hard to beat." I dare you to try it. With Akuma's, you're trying to kill them, which means you don't soften your blows. Secondly, humans are much smarter than akuma. Third off I was still distracted by what they said earlier. So distracted, I didn't notice the blow to the back of my neck until it was too late. I went off to Lala land and that's all that I knew.

_When I woke up I was gagged and bound to the chair I'm currently sitting on. Kanda was sitting to my right, Lenalee to my left, and Link across from me all of them restrained like I was. Our only hope is that Allen notices our absence and sends for help to rescue us. Which he probably won't do._

'_Though these people have said some interesting things. Apparently, Beansprout used to live in this city, was friends with at least two of the leaders of the gang that kidnapped us, and tons of people are afraid of what he used to be like. Which sort of makes you wonder how he used to act.' _

_I was cut off of my musings by a loud banging that echoed through the place we were in. It seemed to come from upstairs, and, judging by the reactions of the gang member's, wasn't a normal noise. Maybe help had come! Footsteps were heard at the top of the walkway before they suddenly stop. A figure jumped over the hand-rail and dropped three stories, landing in an easy crouch right in front of me. _

_Guns were pointed at the stranger as he slowly raised his hands to the side of his face. You could see a smirk spreading across his face as he tutted as if he were beginning to reprimand a small child. Before he spoke the four gang leaders walked in front of the other members. His smirk got even bigger as he saw them. Then, he finally spoke._

"_Is this the way you greet old friends? I'm pretty sure you were taught better than that, Carlisle, Blossom, Jacob, and Nathalie." The mysterious person was, of course, Red, otherwise known as Allen Walker._


End file.
